Whispers
by KNDfreak
Summary: What was going on inside of Hinata's head when she had to battle Neji? Read to find out! If you look closely, you'll see hints of NaruHina.


Hinata looked at the bored with fear. How could they do this to her?! She wasn't ready! No! And the council.....what are they going to say?! _They'll say nothing. As long as I rank Neji-san, I will be fine._ That thought made her calm down, but not enough to keep worry away. _And then what? Neji-san as always been stronger then me. There's no way I could beat him. _She looked over at Neji, who was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. _Because he's more confident then me. He'll beat me and he knows it. The clan was right. I am a weakling._ At the thought, she looked down and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Oi, Hinata! Are you okay?!" A rather loud voice asked. Hinata immediately blushed and looked straight into ocean blue eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She gasped, the blush growing even more. Naruto smiled before looking straight into her eyes. There, he could see the tears.

"Hey Hinata? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Well-"

"Because she's weak." A cold voice thick with venom said. They turned to see Neji standing, cold stone as usual. Naruto growled.

"Shut up Neji! Hinata's not weak!" A cold smirk played on his face.

"I'm glad you think so. Unfortunately, Hinata-sama here does not. Isn't that right, Hinata-sama?" She frozed on the spot. She couldn't say anything back, because, deep inside, she knew he was right. Not hearing any response, Neji walked away, not really caring for his little cousin feelings. Naruto growled again.

"That bastard..... He's just as worse as Sasuke." He mumbled before looking at Hinata and smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, you'll be fine." He said. Hinata blushed and looked at her feet. _He's trying cheer me up!_ She thought.

"T-Thank y-you N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered. Naruto gave her a foxy grin and a thumbs up.

"Hey no problem! Always glad to help!" He said. Hinata just smiled. Later that day, Hinata training for her match with Neji.

_Catch me as I fall_

She constantly use the same moves on the stomp all the while, she was thinking of Naruto and how he'd helped her. _Naruto will be there, watching me. I have to do my best for him if not the clan!_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

She looked at the sky as tears rolled down her face. It was always for the clan; never for the fun of it or anything. Because in this ninja world, status matters and if you don't have it, then what good are you? How would you survive? _And I'm trying, why won't they see that?!_ She thought before going back to training mode.

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all the way_

Soon, the match was starting and everyone was looking at the young Hyuugas. Hinata gulped slightly as her eyes made it to Neji's side, who was completely ignoring her. She looked up and saw no Naruto. _Where is he?_ She thought.

"I'm here!" The blonde shouted, finally making it. Hinata let out a breath of relief. As soon as she did, though, the match was starting and two were ready to face off. Neji smirked.

"So, you really did show up? After when we said we both know who will win in this match?" He asked. Hinata frozed slightly before looking at ground to the right. The smirk grew wider.

"Hmm......I see." This cause Hinata to look at him. "You're trying to put on a show, a cover up. You're trying to seem you're not intimatedabout what I just said. You're trying to be brave, when, deep inside, you're weak. You and I know who should have been the heir, because you, Hinata-sama, rank lower then everyone else." This cause everyone to gasp as Hinata stood there, frozen in fear. Naruto gripped the bar tighter. Who in the hell was this bastard?! Hinata shook her head.

"Y-you're w-wrong N-Neji, I-I don't rank lower." She mumbled. Neji glared at her.

"Stop lying to yourself. The heir would never sank this low and you know. The heir would never let others push them around. You, however, proved that wrong. And just like that, you had become a disgrace." Hinata felt her heart stop.

"SHUT UP STUPID! DON'T GO JUDING PEOPLE BY THE WAY THEY LOOK IDIOT!" The loud outburst made everyone turn to Naruto. Hinata look at him, shocked. _Naruto?_"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A HIGHER RANK DON'T MEAN ANYTHING! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT GIVE US NINJAS A BAD NAME! DON'T LISTEN TO A WORD HE SAYS HINATA! I KNOW YOU CAN BEAT HIM! BELIEVE IT!" Hinata was, less to say, speechless. Had Naruto actually said that to her?

_If I will it all away_

None the less, this gave Hinata the boost she needed and activated her bloodline as well.

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

And then the fight started. For the last past fifteen minutes, it was nothing, but pressure. One had to make sure the other doesn't kill her and one had to make sure the other eat his words.

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_(Never sleep, Never die)_

Everyone was on edge, but Hinata was the number one. Each attack that had been missed by a hair was getting more harder to dodge, more stronger for Hinata to hold her own, and defiantly getting more powerful. _He's trying to kill me!_She thought. She felt tears pricking at her, but shoved them away. She had to win this, for Naruto, for herself.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

It almost scared her. To know that, her cousin was fuled by hatred and all his anger was pointed directly at her. She didn't know what she did wrong, it wasn't like she knew about the heir, but she knew that this battle had to end quickly and free herself and Neji from the pain.

"Getting tired?" He called out, after flicking her off of him. Hinata stood up, shakily, and wiped away the blood around her mouth.

"N-No." She said.

"You're lying again; you can't even make another move." She glared at him.

"We'll see about that."

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it away_

_If I will it away_

This continued for another fifteen minutes, each minute passing by was getting harder and harder for Hinata to stand her own. _I have to finish this!_With that, she came in for the final strike only to be stopped by Neji with the same attack.

Silence.

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

Another minute and a half and Hinata coughed up blood. Everyone looked at the pair in awed.

"No way! I saw her attack him first! What happened?" Naruto asked. Sakura started to shake.

"It wasn't strong enough." She whispered.

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_(Never sleep, Never die)_

_No! I cannot lose! Just need one more hit!_She thought and was about to attack him again, but Neji yet again stopped her. This time, for good. _NO!_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

Hinata coughed up more blood before slowly falling and hitting the ground.

"Winner; Neji Hyuuga!" Everyone was silent. None spoke or even moved. When Hinata didn't get up at the time limit, the grown ups had to rush her to the hospital.

"Foul play! He nearly killed her!" Naruto said. Neji looked at him.

"In this world, there's no such thing as foul play. It's either kill or be killed." Naruto glared at him.

"You're such a know it all. Well fine then! Neji Hyuuga, I challenge you to match in the honor of Hinata!" The crowd gasped at this.

"Fine. The match will be held at the arena, 3:00 sharp. I'll see you there." He said, walking away. Naruto growled. With Hinata, she was just barely conscious when she heard the door squeak.

"Hinata? Are you awake?" Hinata blushed as bit at the voice and open her eyes to get a clear view of Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun?" He smiled weakly.

_She bekons me, shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall it begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

"Are you okay? Neji had beaten you pretty badly." He said. Hinata sighed.

"I-I'm fine. J-Just....." She bit her lip, tears appearing. "Hurt." She finally said. Naruto smiled.

"Hey, it's okay! Maybe, when you're healed, you'll watch me defeat Neji just for you." Hinata blushed at this. _J-Just for me?_ She thought.

"R-really?" Naruto nodded.

"Just for you."

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

Hinata blushed and smiled. _H-he must be proud of me._ She thought.

"T-thank y-you N-Naruto-kun." She whispered, feeling a bit sleepy. Naruto notice this and decided to leave.

"I'll leave you to rest, okay?" Hinata nodded, eyes slowly closing. Naruto smiled and closed the door. Hinata smiled in sleep, dreaming about Naruto.

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_(Never sleep, Never die)_

(A/n: This goes on repeatedly and I just stayed up all night long to write this. So, I'm ending it here. If you want to hear the rest, go to youtube, and enter Whispers by Evanescence)

_"I love you."_

END!


End file.
